1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power tool accessory tables and, more particularly, to apparatus for mounting different power tools to an upwardly removable portion of the accessory table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power tool accessory tables have been on the market for several years. These tables have permitted various portable power tools to be attached to the bottom side of the table so that their cutting elements extend up through an opening in the table to work on pieces located on the tabletop. In order to attach these tools however, it has been necessary either to turn the entire table upside down, or to crawl underneath the table. Turning the table upside down is obviously inconvenient. Crawling under the table is also undesirable since it is normally dirty and the person has to support the weight of the tool while he attaches it to the table.
Other problems have arisen as well. The market for these tables has required that they be fairly small even though some users would prefer to have a larger work surface. Also, these tables have been made entirely from metal, usually steel, but it has been difficult to form such tabletops at a reasonable cost so that they have the desired flatness and tolerances. Also, there is a danger of a shock to a user transmitted through the metal tabletop if a short develops in the attached power tool. Finally, since the power tools, including their controls, have been located underneath the middle of the table, it has been difficult to turn the tools on or off. This is particularly dangerous when an emergency necessitates that the tool be shut off immediately.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.